megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Uranus
is one of the second four Stardroids Mega Man must fight in Mega Man V for the Game Boy. He has a bull-like appearance and is the Stardroid with the greatest physical strength and, despite his bulky physique, he is very athletic. Uranus uses his brute physical strength to attack with Deep Digger, which involves lifting boulders up from the ground to throw them at enemies. His bull-like appearance also translates very well to his short-temprered personality, since he likes to run fast and to overturn tables whenever he's mad, and dislikes both bullfighters and red flags. His weakness is the Break Dash. Strategy Uranus starts the battle by activating Deep Digger, which consists of picking a block of the floor and throwing it at Mega Man, which splits into four debris that cause the same amount of damage. The player has to avoid it by jumping or sliding, then getting out of the way of the debris. It also works if the player, with good timing, goes at the gap left by the picked block, so every attack misses. However, the player must take into account that every time Uranus lands from a jump, he causes an earthquake that refills the hole, which kills Mega Man instantly if the block lands on him. He then jumps in place and then to the other side of the screen, then jumping twice in place and making the ceiling close off half of the screen, instantly killing Mega Man if he is on that side of the screen. To avoid it, the player has to slide under Uranus when he jumps to the other side, then standing as close to him as possible without making contact damage so the crushing misses. He will finish the pattern by jumping and causing a longer earthquake than others, then restarts the pattern. He is vulnerable to attacks at every moment, but interestingly enough, his mighty defense causes him to take the same damage from a charged Mega Arm than an uncharged shot. His weakness is the Break Dash, but it is very difficult to hit him with it, as most of the time Uranus is making earthquakes after jumping, thus making it far better for beginners to use uncharged shots instead. The most reliable way to hit him with it is to charge it up fully, and hit him when he jumps across the screen. An effective, if difficult strategy with the Break Dash is to attack him with a fully charged dash, then use a half-charged one to escape and another to avoid taking damage from Uranus when he jumps across the screen (dealing damage to him in the process) and finally attacking him with a fully-charged dash as he throws the block, which will prevent Mega Man from taking damage and damage Uranus if the player avoids the hole. It defeats him in four dashes, and Uranus takes the same damage from a half-dash as he does from a fully-charged one. Another strategy during the rematch against him on the Wily Star, is to use the Deep Digger to cause him to fall into a pit, instantly defeating him. However, this is difficult since Mega Man can fall into the pit made by him too. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Stage enemies Enemies in Uranus' stage. *Birdy *Cannon Roader *Chunco *Handoo *Monkikki *Ou-Ou *T. Khamen Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Uranus will receive from each Special Weapon from Mega Man V. Other media Manga In the manga Mega Man Gigamix, the Stardroids are powerful space robots that are attacking Earth, destroying several robots in the process. Uranus defeated Flame Man and Stone Man. Uranus, Mercury and Saturn fight against Mega Man, Cut Man and Elec ManSummary, with sample scans of Rockman Gigamix Vol. 2. Uranus is later defeated by the Robot Masters from Mega Man 4.Summary, with sample scans of Rockman Gigamix Vol. 3 Uranus has a cameo appearance in the Rockman & Forte manga. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics The Uranus of the Archie Comics Mega Man series was created by Ra Moon, and along with the other Stardroids was supposed to receive Earth after it had been "cultivated" by the evil computer. However, Ra Moon's demise meant that the Stardroids and Sunstar were left to take the planet themselves. Gallery PlutoandUranusHitoshiAriga.jpg|Art of Uranus. Art of Hitoshi Ariga. MM&BUranus.png|Uranus's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. Trivia *Uranus is named after the planet Uranus, which is named after the Greek deity of the sky, ironic considering this Stardroid is Earth-based. His bull-like appearance also appears unrelated to the Greek deity after which he is named. *Uranus' dislikes in his Mega Man & Bass CD data are a reference to both elements in traditional bullfights. References Category:Stardroids Category:Mega Man V bosses Category:Earth-mover Robot Masters Category:Robots whose maker is unknown Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Beastlike Robot Masters Category:Deceased Category:Mammal design